


three's company

by thedevil_andgod



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Magical Creature, Nundu Cub, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: Request: ‘’Please take this kitten nundu cub. You get homicidal when you’re lonely.’’ - request from @musicbooksdragonsWarnings: none, really. sorry this is so short! hope you enjoy it though :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this pairing, not sure about it tbh, but hope it's alright

There are certain things one expects to see, when one walks into their own office at eight am on a Monday morning. A tall, awkward, blushing magizoologist, holding out a wriggling magical beast is not one of them.

This, however, is exactly what greeted Percival Graves, the Director of Magical Security, when he entered his office at MACUSA one Monday morning. Newt smiled bashfully as he strode in, pausing at the threshold of the door to take in the scene before him. He blinked once, twice; nothing changed. The red-headed Brit was still standing there, holding a Nundu cub in his hands. Before Percival could even form a question, Newt spoke, presenting the cub to him unceremoniously.

‘’Please take this nundu cub. You get homicidal when you’re lonely.’’ Newt sounded a tad desperate, eyes wide and shiny and hopeful as he gazed at the Director pleadingly. Getting over his shock at the brash statement, Percival gathered his thoughts swiftly, and something clicked in his mind. The Goldstein sisters definitely had something to do with this, he thought.

Stepping around Newt, he placed his leather briefcase on his desk, snapping it open. ‘Why would you assume I’m lonely?’ Graves asked, keeping his tone stoic, not giving an inch. The other man swallowed audibly. Graves did not allow himself to lift his gaze from the files as he extracted them from his case and set them down next to his quill and ink pot.

‘’You haven’t got any friends.’

The blunt reply was the last thing he expected to hear - and Newt wasn’t done.

‘You could have friends, if you wanted, but you seem frustratingly hell-bent on keeping up walls and hiding yourself away from people, a habit which has benefited you in no way at all… the longer you go without any company, the harsher you get with your employees - not that I mean to tell you how to do your job, but maybe you don’t need to scream in their faces when they do something wrong..’ Newt flushed deeper still at his own boldness, but cleared his throat before starting again.

‘’If you won’t accept human company, then at least take the Nundu. She’s very affectionate, and quite easy to look after. She doesn’t make much noise unless you go too long without feeding her, which, obviously, you shouldn’t be doing anyway…’ He trailed off after glimpsing the stunned expression on Grave’s face. He knew he should probably be terrified, anyone else would be - but Graves was always kind to Newt, friendly, even, in his own, aloof way. He awaited a response from the man, who seemed to be frozen to the spot, and at a total loss for words.

After an agonizing silence, MACUSA’s most formidable and powerful Auror offered a British magizoologist a deal. ‘’I’ll take the Nundu, if you would agree to also allow me to enjoy the presence of your own company more often.’ Percival hid a smile at Newt’s reaction; jaw dropping at first, before his lips split in a grin of his own and he appeared to visibly brighten, like a sunflower leaning towards a sudden burst of sunshine. Newt nodded enthusiastically,, replying in an almost breathy voice. ‘Yes, Mr. Graves, I would very much be agreeable to that.’


End file.
